1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly with low passing-through force using a magnet and a lever for coupling and separating of a pair of female and male connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coupling structure as shown in FIG. 9 has been proposed in which uses a magnet in order to hold a pair of connectors and obtain contact load with a partner terminal (JP-B-58-113975).
In FIG. 8, reference numeral 51 denotes a connecting device body serving as a connector, and 55 denotes an attaching section where an electric appliance such as an electric water heater is to be attached. The connecting body 51 includes conductive coil springs 52 with their rear ends internally secured and lead wires 53 for power source cords connected to the rear ends and a magnet 54. The connecting body 51 is adsorbed and locked to the attaching area by the magnetic force of the magnet 54 so that the tips of the coil springs 52 abut on the corresponding connecting pins 56 of the attaching section 55 to be electrically connected thereto.
In FIG. 8, the connecting body 51 adsorbed and held to the attaching area 55 can be easily removed by pushing the end of the connecting body 51 on the side of the lead wires downward or upward owing to the theory of leverage. However, since force in an slanting direction is directly exerted on the end surfaces of the coil springs 52 and connecting pins 56 constituting connecting terminals so that the connecting terminal may be entangled and injured.
FIGS. 9A and 9B show a connector assembly according to another prior art using a magnet as disclosed in JP-B-1-73774. In this connector assembly, abutting faces are formed on a female connector 57 and male connector 58, respectively which abut on each other when both connectors 57 and 58 are engaged with each other. The one abutting face 60 is made of magnetic substance. The connector on the side of the other abutting face 59 is provided with a magnet which can be rotated in a direction of contacting or separating the magnetic pole with or from the abutting face 59 by a knob.
The coupling structure as shown in FIG. 8 can be used for a connector for passing a large current for e.g. charging of an electric vehicle. This coupling structure is advantageous for a connector used at the place where sand or dust is apt to be applied in that it decreases the area suffering from friction force.
In the case of the connector for a large current, the contact load of a terminal and holding force of a connector must be increased in proportion to a current value. For this purpose, if the adsorption force of a magnet is increased, collision may occur in connector coupling. The shock thus produced may destroy the magnet. A hand or finger may be caught. When the adsorption force is increased to enhance the holding force, removing force is increased, thus making a removing operation difficult.
In the case of the connector assembly shown in FIG. 9, with the magnetic force of the magnet 62 increased, if the magnetic pole of the magnet 62 is opposite to the connector member 58 before the male and female connectors 57 and 58 are coupled with each other, connector coupling can be easily effected by the magnetic force. As in the above case, the abutting face or terminal may be broken and also large force is required for separation.